


Fubuki (Snowstorm)

by InkanSpider



Series: Kanjou no Haiyuu (Emotion Actor) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina+Natsu, M/M, Snow, kageyama is a worrying mess, litteraly kagehina+natsu family fluff, maybe more tags to come, so much snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkanSpider/pseuds/InkanSpider
Summary: "Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man" - Friedrich NietzscheKageyama and Hinata have always been close in one way or another, that is no secret. When Kageyama agrees to spend more time with Hinata and his family, he learnes that there's more to the orange-haired siblings than he first thought. Can he let go of them, once they have entered his life? Or will he crack under the cold and pressure? Hope has never before felt like the world's biggest backstabber.





	1. Chapter 1

The ice-cold wind stood still. Not a single leaf was moving, neither on the trees nor on the ground. Small clouds escaped Hinata’s mouth as he rode his bike to school. Even though it was soon winter, he saw no need to start taking the bus just yet. Sure his feet felt really cold and he was freezing in his jacket, but it was the only way to keep his stamina up. If he let it slip, he would not only lose to Kageyama but would also drag the rest of the team down with him. The team build upon each members abilities, whenever it was spiking, serving, blocking or receiving.

 

At the school, every other student had choose to stay indoors instead of standing outside. Tilting his head, he could spot Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking up the stairs. But he saw no trace of Kageyama… Which means he got there first! Sweet!! Kageyama must have been chilling back in the dressing room, either that or stopped to talk to Sugawara.

 

Or so he thought…

 

Soon enough he heard the familiar fast-paced footsteps of his teammate and partner Kageyama coming towards him. Spilling no time, he himself started running again to get into the school first. But since he started from zero speed, Kageyama quickly ran past him and through the doors. Cursing under his breath, Hinata continued running after him, hoping to catch up.

* * *

 

As expected, he couldn't catch up in time, so when he finally got to the door of their classroom, Kageyama was already inside, giving his trademark smirk. As if that wasn't insulting enough, next came Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and walked past him from behind, laughing as they walked past. Hinata could feel his anger boil on the inside, his body shaking from both the anger and the slight cold that had slipped in from the outside. He didn't really hate Tsukishima or Yamaguchi, he just found them really unpleasant, especially the former. Kageyama on the other hand… OK, he was going to be honest. Kageyama was a strange and somewhat unpleasant, especially when he tried to be nice. But he liked the guy, he really did. He understood him in a way none of the other teammates did. Kageyama understood what hurt or worried him, since he had gone through some similar stuff. Deciding not to bother with the others, he stepped inside the classroom and took his seat. By having a seat close to the windows, he could possibly get a good glimpse if any snow comes.

 

Like any other ordinary day, school pasted by slowly. But soon enough, the day had ended and the time for club activities drew near. Changing to his outside shoes and taking his bag, he stepped outside into the cold air. As he walked, he noticed Kageyama was already waiting for him. He still didn't understand this, even though Kageyama could be warming up with some tosses and spikes in the gymnasium, he would sometimes wait for him before even changing. Even if he didn't understand it, it was in some aspect sweet of him. He couldn't help but warm up at it. Any other day, the blush that accompanied it would seem out of place, but in days like these it could be easily  blamed on the cold. Not wanting to miss another moment or time, the two partners walked into the barracks to change. When they finished, they ran to the gymnasium where coach Ukai, Sugawara and Daichi was already waiting. Not long after came Ennoshita, Kinnoshita and Narita; as well as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

* * *

 

As usual, practice went smoothly. It sure was some time left until the Spring tournament, but there was no time to be slacking off. Hinata and Kageyama had both surprised the other by developing new skills and tactics, but the foundation was still the same; no one but Kageyama could bring out the best of Hinata. What had surprised everyone was the fast recovering of Nishinoya; that, despite of being on the brink of death, had still managed to get better and could now play with them again. He had never looked so happy as when he stepped onto the court again…

 

“Hey, dumbass” The insult, as familiar as feeling the touch of the ball against his palm, reached his ears. He quickly turned towards the sound, realising that Kageyama had stood waiting behind him.

  
He had been lost in thought again, goddammit!


	2. Chapter 2

After practice, everyone seemed to linger around the gymnasium longer than usual. No one wanted to go home, not in this cold weather. But since they had no other option, they reluctantly changed shoes and literally ran to the barracks to change into warmer clothes. T-shirts and shorts in -3 degree, not cool man. Even if you had long trousers like some of them, it was still freaking cold.

 

Kageyama let out a shaky breath as he opened his locker. The cold reminded itself even more when you had to remove clothes. He quickly took of his sweater and put on his shirt and jacket. Even though he lived not far away, walking home still felt like a bad idea. But then again, he would soon get used to it. He wasn't born in winter for nothing. Behind him, Hinata was eagerly talking with Yamaguchi about what sounded like a mixture of volleyball and some festival. He had no idea how he managed to mix those too, then again it's Hinata, so that's no big surprise. Yamaguchi didn't seem too bothered by it, as he also excitedly talked with him. Tsukishima who stood beside him just shook his head and continued to change, wanting to get home as fast as possible.

 

“I still don't get how you can have so much energy left after practice Hinata” Tsukishima said. “As much as you and Kageyama practice, you should be dragging your legs behind you, not talking fast as a chicken”.

 

“What was that, Tsukishima?!” Oh boy, here they went again. No matter how many times Tsukishima taunted the smaller boy, Hinata never learned that he wanted this precise reaction. The both of them really were stupid. Especially Hinata, because he was a dumbass.

 

“Just quit it, Hinata. He is only provoking you, and you are a dumbass for falling for it” Kageyama said, sighing as Hinata obviously didn’t listen to him, and instead started complaining about the other. Yamaguchi kept giggling behind their back, and Tsukishima wore his trademark grin, as annoying as always.

 

Hinata glared at Kageyama. 

 

“B-but… Didn't you hear what he said Kageyama?!” He stuttered. Kageyama just rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course I did, dumbass. That doesn’t mean that you should give him the attention he wants” He said, rolling his eyes. Saying such thing was actually unnecessary, since not Hinata nor Tsukishima would listen to him anyway. Trying was just a waste of time.

 

Yamaguchi seemed to have the same thought, as he sighed and shook his head.

 

“Those two should really try to get along better, shouldn't they?” He asked. Kageyama turned to face him. 

 

“But you know as good as me that it is almost an Mission Impossible; they are too different to work together…”

 

“Or maybe they are too much alike to function properly” Yamaguchi pointed out. “Some people are so alike, that they can't decide on anything. You and Hinata are one example”. 

 

Kageyama gave him a glare, but he could somewhat understand what the other was saying. Both Hinata and Tsukishima were really stubborn, to the brink of being ridiculous. They both took great pride in what they did, whenever it was blocking or jumping; the amount of praise the two got didn’t help either. The same could be said for Hinata and himself, and even him and Tsukishima. Maybe that’s why the three of them didn’t work together, and needed someone like Yamaguchi to make it all work.

 

Hinata turned to face Kageyama again.

 

“That reminds me; what are you doing during the break Kageyama?” He asked. Kageyama thought for a minute,

 

“Well, my parents will probably be going away again, so I probably won’t be doing anything specific. Maybe training tossing a bit. Why do you ask?”

 

Hinata looked at him like the other had grown a second head.

 

“Training during the break? Sure, I know that you like training and getting better. But you seriously have nothing better or funnier to do?! What the heck man?!!”

 

Kageyama just looked blankly at him, the outburst typical for the other to have. So what if he wanted to train during the break, it was his choice after all right? His parents wouldn't have time for him either way, so it was his way to pass time.

 

“Yeah, so what if I do?” He just said. 

 

Now even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi turned to face him. 

 

“You haven't heard about taking it easy? We're just high schoolers after all, there's no need to pressure ourselves any further than needed” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, and even Hinata did the same. 

 

“It would do you good, Kageyama. At least give it a shot” Yamaguchi said. If this guy isn't going to be the next mother hen after Sugawara, then who will?

 

Kageyama just sighed. 

 

“Okay, at least I’ll think about it” He said. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sighed in defeat, finishing changing and heading home. Finishing himself, he waited for Hinata to finish. Once the other was done, he walked up to Kageyama. 

 

“If you haven't planned anything for the break, then what would you say about spending time with me and my family? We always have some winter tradition every year, and if you wanted you could hang along” Hinata said.

 

Kageyama looked at him with shocked eyes. He couldn't remember when the last time anyone asked him over was. He had been lonely for so long that he forgot that such an option existed. None of his earlier classmates had bothered trying to get to know him, let alone spending time with him. So hearing Hinata asking him over was really not what he expected.

 

But then again, wasn't this the kind of change that he had wished for? 

 

“... Sure. Sounds good to me” Was all he could say. But to Hinata, that was more than enough. 

 

“Nice! Then I'll tell mom about it, so she knows. To be honest, she has wanted to meet any of my new classmates or teammates, so she'll be really happy to meet you. I think you'll like her” He said with a smile. 

  
‘If she's like you, then yes, I think I will’ He thought as they left the changing room to face the cold outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR. I know I should have, but school has been fucking with me for the entire spring. And as a result, I lost time and interest in writing. But right now I got some time, and decided to at least finish this chapter. It's a bit longer than the first one, but I don't know when I'll update the next time. Hopefully I won't the next year ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter to begin with, I just wanted to post it a quick as I could. But yay, finally! The second part is up! I was really unsure if I wanted to start with Fubuki or Transparent Actor first. But after som thinking, I realised that it would be better to write in chronological order. Hope you like this one, and we'll see when the next chapter comes <3


End file.
